tennis_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
James Harrison
James Steven Harrison CBE '(born February 6, 1996) is an English professional tennis player and current world number 1. Harrison reached the top ten shortly after Wimbledon 2013 before becoming World number one in the just after the US Open of the same year and has been there ever since. He held the number one ranking from September 2013 until September 2019 and at 311 weeks is the longest continous run at number one and the longest overall. Harrison's 16 Grand Slam titles ranks him above any Brit in history. Harrison's six consecutive Australian Open titles is a record for most consecutive wins at one Grand Slam tournament. His ongoing 42-match winning streak at the Australian Open is the joint longest winning streak at a single Grand Slam in history. Harrison has won 16 Grand Slam titles, the 2016 Olympic gold medal in singles and over 60 further titles. His total of 80 titles is only bettered by three men, Ivan Lendl (94), Roger Federer (99) and Jimmy Connors (109). He went on a 155-match winning streak throughout 2014 and 2015 only ended in a US Open Final against Novak Djokovic which also prevented him securing back-to-back calendar Grand Slams. He is also the only male player and second player after Steffi Graf to complete the calendar Grand Slam in the Open Era. He also holds the record of most consecutive Grand Slam finals at 20, double the previous record of 10 held by Roger Federer. Away from singles competition Harrison has won six Grand Slam tournaments in the men's doubles competition and a further eight in the mixed doubles competition. Harrison has completed the calendar Grand Slam twice, first in 2013 alongside Laura Robson in the mixed doubles and then the following year in the men's singles. Harrison was named the greatest ever server by the ATP due to his 80+% first serve in record and his "brutal speeds" regularly topping 160 mph and he is the only player to serve at over 300 km/h doing so twice. He currently holds the world record at 313 km/h (194 mph) in the second round of the 2018 Wimbledon Championships. ''Tennis magazine ranked him the 4th best male player of the Open Era (1968–2018). Personal Life Harrison once dated former British women's number one Laura Robson which began in late 2012 until mid-2014. This coincided with the pair winning six consecutive mixed double Grand Slam titles. After their separation he began dating Spanish tennis player Garbiñe Muguruza, the pair got engaged prior to Christmas 2014 before marrying shortly after Wimbledon 2015. James is the eldest of six siblings, he has a twin sister Scarlett, two younger sisters Caitlyn and Natalie and two younger brothers Matthew and Lucas. Caitlyn is also a professional tennis player whilst Natalie and Lucas are currently playing on the junior tennis circuit. Tennis Career '''Juniors In the juniors Harrison's record was 77–3 (and 41–1 in doubles), reaching a combined junior world ranking of No. 1 topping both the singles and doubles rankings. He competed at eight junior Grand Slams all in 2011 and 2012 winning all eight, *Australian Open: W '(2011, 2012) *French Open '''W '(2011, 2012) *Wimbledon: 'W '(2011, 2012) *US Open: 'W '(2011, 2012) '''2013: First Grand Slam and Year End No. 1 : Main article: 2013 James Harrison tennis season '' '2014: Calendar Grand Slam' : ''Main article: 2014 James Harrison tennis season '' '2015: 155-match winning streak' : ''Main article: 2015 James Harrison tennis season '' '2016: Third Australian Open and Third French Open' : ''Main article: 2016 James Harrison tennis season '' '2017: Third Wimbledon title and 12th Grand Slam' : ''Main article: 2017 James Harrison tennis season '2018: 14th and 15th Grand Slam titles' : Main article: 2018 James Harrison tennis season '2019: Sixth consecutive Australian Open' : Main article: 2019 James Harrison tennis season Rivalries 'Harrison vs. Murray' : Main article: Harrison–Murray rivalry '' 'Harrison vs. Djokovic' : ''Main article: Harrison–Djokovic rivalry 'Harrison vs. Nadal' : Main article: Harrison–Nadal rivalry 'Harrison vs. Federer' : Main article: Harrison–Federer rivalry National representation 'Davis Cup' Career Statistics Grand Slam performance timelines 'Singles' 'Doubles' 'Mixed Doubles' Records